In an existing display device having a fingerprint recognition function, a fingerprint recognition module is typically disposed at the non-display area of the device. In this way, placing the fingerprint recognition module at the non-display area of the device reduces the screen-to-body ratio which goes against the trend towards a narrower bezel of the device.